Always
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Friends come together, feelings are revealed, and evil comes into the picture to ruin everything. Co-written with Hahli Nuva
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so these are some things you all may want to keep in mind:**

**First, all the guy characters are done by Hahli Nuva, David's his OC and this is suppose to take place after the story David's in, we're doing this for fun, I'm doing the girls, Anais is my OC, and…oh yeah, next chapter has the MBC characters. They're all between 17-18 and are going to Singletown High.**

David: I wish Anais was here...

Anais: *Walks passed him while going to class but doesn't notice he's there 'cuz she's reading a book*

David: HEY ANAIS!

Anais: *Turns to who called her and sees him*...*Surprised face* David?

David: Yo.

Anais: Hi, Davy. *Looks up at him from the book and smiles, then hugs him*

David: *Blushes* um.. yeah *hugs back* I haven't seen you since the 3rd grade!

Anais: *Pulls away, still smiling* Yeah, it's been like almost ten years. What've you been up to?

David: awww you know... killing demons and the like. You?

Anais:...demons? What the heck? *Shrugs it off and smiles* Just the same, though now been reading more than ever. And studying. Are you coming to this school?

David: Did I say demons? I meant Fangirls! HAHAHA! *Scratches back of his head* Um... yeah... I just moved here last week... and already I'm flooded with love letters... *Girls run down the hall, screaming and tackling him* GAH! HEY!

Anais: *Watches them*...um, okay? *Bell rings for class* Ah, hey, I gotta go, though we can continue catching up later if yah want? *Starts stepping away to class*

David: *crawls out* um.. yeah! *Gets dragged back in*

Anais:...*Sigh* Sheesh. *Rolls eyes a bit and goes to class*


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chap.**

Mr. Metal-Fusster: GOOD MORNING CLASS. AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM NOT A ROBOT. TODAY WE WILL BE LEARNING ABOUT THE NONEXISTENCE OF ALIENS. AGAIN. NOW TURN TO PAGE 1234567890.

Cathy: *Turning to the page* Aww...Great, another lesson about something that's not true.

Sam: *Smiles at her* Don't worry, Cathy. A bit more and we're out of high school and out of Mr. Fussters.

Chris: *staring at Sam* yeah...

Danny: Uh.. Dude?

Chris:...

Danny: HOLY CHAOS EMERALDS! A SPIDER'S ON YOUR BACK! *smacks him on the head with a book*

Chris: OW! HEY!

Danny: dude... you were doing it again...

Chris: Doing what?

Danny: Never mind...

Sam/Cathy: *Turn to the boys*

Sam: What happened?

Danny: oh, Chris is staring at that girl over there by the window again...

Chris: AM NOT!

Cathy: *Smiles at Chris and then turns to Danny and semi smirks* Really? Where did the noise of something hitting a head come from?

Sam: *To Chris, smiling at him like a friend would* Really? Who is she? She must be really special to you if she stops you from listening to Mr. Metal-Fusster.

Chris: oh... um... well... I haven't gotten to know her name yet... but...

Danny: MARK DID IT! He's sneaky I tell you. If we ever get kidnapped by an alien, I'd give him Mark to escape!

Cathy: Danny, why are you shouting?

Sam: Ah, okay. Well is she new? I might know her from somewhere.

Danny: Wendy's hair is just SO fabulous today!

Chris... I could ask... but I have to finish working on the Plasma Grenade... OOPS! Um did I say Plasma Grenade? I meant Book report! Yeah! That...

Cathy:...what does that have to do with you shouting?  
Sam:*Not annoyed or anything, keeps talking casually*..why are you working on a Plasma Grenade?

Chris: it's... a surprise... I'll only use it on a last ditch effort... it's fatal... very fatal...

Sam: Ah, okay. *Turns back to the assignment*

Danny: You know I love her more than anyone in the world, right Cath?

Chris: I made it for you... seeing as you like to fight in close combat and everything... we can't always rely on blasters...

Cathy:...more than anyone? Love?  
Sam:..Oh. *Turns back to him* Well, yeah, but if it's something fatal, then maybe it's something that should be used as a...last resort?

Danny: of course! Why wouldn't I?

Chris:... Yeah... I know...

Cathy: Well, I know we've known her for a long time, but how much do you really know about her, Danny?  
Sam: Good. *Goes back to the assignment*

Danny: Everything!

Chris: Yeah... now if I could only get a DATE!

Cathy:...really?  
Sam:...*Turns back to him with a "Are you serious?" look* Since when do you want to date?

Danny: yep! Where she goes, I can't be far behind!

Chris: Hey, I have feelings too.

Cathy: *Rolls eyes a bit playfully* Yeah, I know. You always do it.  
Sam: Well, yeah, I know, but you never talk about it...

Danny: Just you wait! She's gonna be my girl sooner or later!

Chris: That's because when you're fighting aliens on a regular basis, you don't have much time.

Cathy: Okay. *Turns back to the work*  
Sam:...that doesn't matter, Chris. Danny always fights too and he's always talking about it.

Chris: Danny's an idiot. He couldn't sit still for one second if Wendy or Mark walked by and challenged him. in my line of work, there's no need for words... we have a job to do.. we can't waste time talking about our feelings...

Danny: Wendy...oh Wendy...

Sam: *Gives him a shocked face* Chris, we know he's not always the smartest but don't say that! It's not like you. *Voice starts rising* But okay, if we can't go around talking about them, why are you doing that right now?  
Cathy: *Doesn't say anything and works on the assignment*

Chris: You don't understand... Nor could you understand... AND QUIT YELLING! YOU DON'T LOOK ANY TOUGHER! Seriously, Sam, I mean it. you don't know how many times I've wanted to smack you for yelling at RANDOM people!

Danny: hey Cath?

Sam: *Gives him a "What are you talking about?" face and exclaims* I don't do that!  
Cathy: *Turns back to him*

Chris: Sam... you have NO idea...

Danny: You think Wendy would like Red roses or Blue Violets?

Sam: *Grunts* But I don't, Chris.  
Cathy:...hmm...probably both.

Chris: *smirks* Fine... Knave..

Danny: .. great! Thanks, Cath! you're the best!

Sam:..what? Why...what? Why are you calling me that?  
Cathy: *Smiles* No problem, Danny. *Goes back to work*

Chris: Sam... I'm sorry, okay? I just... the Grenade, and Jon kept ASKING me to let him use it, and my parents ALMOST found out about the MBC, and well, I've just been under a lot of stress lately... Really though... *smiles warmly at her and gives her a thumbs up* We're cool?

Danny: She'll be mine for sure!

*Bell rings*

Mr. Metal Fusster: GOODBYE MY E BACK TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT LESSONS...

?: CATHY! Hey Cathy! Look! I made you something!

Sam:...well, okay, yeah. *Smiles back and picks things up for next class*  
Cathy: *Picks up things* Let's go, guys. *Smiles cheerfully*

Chris:... *Whispers* I love you...

Danny: Yeah!

Jeremy: CATHY! *Tackles her and hugs her tightly*

Cathy:...uhh...hi, Jeremy.

Jeremy: When will you realize your true affections are to me, My love?

Chris: *Facepalm*

Danny: HEY! PENCIL PUSHER! BAT IT!

Cathy: *With a worried/freaked out face*  
Sam: *Pulls Jeremy off her* Jeremy, don't do that to people.

Jeremy: SILENCE! I'm sick of your resistance! YOU WILL LOVE ME OR NO ONE ELSE WILL!

Chris: Jeremy, did you forget to take your pills again?

Jeremy: NO!

Danny: If he did, I'm just what the Doctor ordered!

Sam/Cathy: *Take a step back* What is wrong with you three?...*Go to their next class*

Chris:... We made a gay joke, didn't we?

Danny: I hate homosexuals...

Jeremy:... So... um... yeah... *goes to his next class^

Danny: Ah well, back to finding Wendy!

Chris: We need to explain to them...

Danny: nah.. they pry dream about it anyway, man. You're a geek, you ever hear of that... one... word...?

Chris: Don't start... and it's called Yaoi...

Danny: Fine, whatever, man. But I'm serious...

Chris:... now Sam thinks I'm gay...

Danny: Sucks to be you...


End file.
